


Chip

by california_112



Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [1]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: 1 - Chip, Discussion, Food, Gen, Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: LeBeau looked mildly disgusted as Kinch translated. "He said, you mean they aren't French fries?""No! They are chips de pommes de terre, and not 'French fries'." He said the words with distain."So, chips." Newkirk reminded, now half way through his serving."No, man, chips come in bags. Thin, round." Kinch countered. "These are fries."Newkirk gave a small laugh.-or-LeBeau was just trying to feed his friends- he had no idea that it would lead to such a confrontation.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, 1 - Chip.
Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087712
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	Chip

" _Et voila!_ Dinner is served."

LeBeau offloaded the six plates that he had been juggling onto the table, and they were quickly distributed among the men. Returning with the second wave, the chef took a seat for himself, and stabbed his first mouthful.

"I haven't cooked these in ages." he said fondly.

"I haven't had chips in ages," Newkirk returned, "and these ones are great, LeBeau."

"Oo ea ey rn ench ies?" Carter asked, his mouth half full.

LeBeau looked mildly disgusted as Kinch translated. "He said, you mean they aren't French fries?"

"No! They are _chips de pommes de terre_ , and not 'French fries'." He said the words with distain.

"So, chips." Newkirk reminded, now half way through his serving.

"No, man, chips come in bags. Thin, round." Kinch countered. "These are fries."

Newkirk gave a small laugh. "Chips in bags? You're outta your mind, mate."

"Chips in bags, crisps and French fries on the side! That's how it's always been." Carter argued.

"They are _not_ French fries!" LeBeau said. "If they are anything, they are _chips de pommes de terre_. That is all."

"So they're chips. I have just eaten a chip." Newkirk wasn't particularly interested in the argument, but it was interesting to watch- and as the only British person at the table, he felt he should hold up the side.

"No, they're French fries!" Carter was getting quite heated. "Or if they're not French, then they're definitely still fries. But I've always called the French fries."

" _Chips de-_ "

"French fries!"

" _Chips-!_ "

"French-!"

"Hold it!"

Colonel Hogan had come out of his office, looking annoyed. The argument froze, LeBeau half-standing, Carter's arm outstretched. Hogan walked slowly to the table.

"What's the fuss?"

" _Ce sont chips de pommes de terre, et-_ "

"But I've always called them French Fries, and-"

"Alright." The Colonel looked at the half-finished plates on the table, and took one from Kinch's plate. "All this fuss over some crisps?"

Far from sorting out the problem, this just exacerbated it. A new wave of pandemonium reigned.

**Author's Note:**

> its a friendly argument, dont worry
> 
> Welcome to the Prompt Week! This was fun to do, even though it is a bit close to Inktober...oh well. I'm looking forward to the other works! Check out the tag :D


End file.
